mundoutaufandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fukkireta
thumb|right|369pxFukkireta (おちゃめ機能 / Función Traviesa) es originalmente un vídeo o también se podría decir un baile basado en poner las muñecas en la cintura con los dedos recogidos y sacudir la cadera con una tonada de fondo, el vídeo original con la canción instrumental “Ochame Kinou / lit. Mischievous function”. “Fukkireta!” tuvo tal éxito que se le decidió hacer un “upgrade” con lo cual se le añadieron letra y “cara”,cambiando igualmente el baile por simplemente un movimiento de cabeza horizontal y un tambaleo de hombros, Kasane teto. Interprete: Teto Kasane Letra Romaji= Itsudemo i love you kimi ni take kiss me Wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na memorii Dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai Naraba uwagaki shichaeba boku no omoidoori Zutto soba de miteru yo bakkuappu wa makasete Hidari kara migi e to dekigoto ga acchi kocchi docchi Kimi wa koko ni iru no? baasudei mada saki desho? Ii kagen ni koyubi kara mienai ito shuchou shinai Kawaita shinzou no oto awai uwagoto Shaku ni sawaru nante ki ni shiteru kara ni kimatten jan Soredemo shinjite shiawase ni naru you ni reigi tadashiku Mazu wa sasai na aisatsu toko kara Are you ready? Itsudemo i love you kimi ni take kiss me Wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na memorii Dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai Naraba uwagaki shichaeba boku no omoidoori Yume kara pipipi samenaide samenaide Nukumori nigenaide mada asa wa Tappuri aru kara ato gofun iya juppun matasete Hyakunengo tsu'zuku kara yakusoku asshuku shite Machigatta meeru kara kanchigai tekibakiteki Sutoroo no kuwaekata sukoshi wa chigau desho? Mite minu furi sareta sekai ga bakuhatsu shichau!! Choushi ni noridasu demo sugu ni hekomidasu Karei na bousou dare ga tomete kuremasu ka beibee Butsukareba mata atarashii chishiki hakkutsu Demo chikara tsukite shimaeba soko made Oh my god! Itsudemo i love you kimi ni take kiss me O-hoshi-sama ni negaigoto kanaete kuremasu ka Chikyuu no uragawa made boku wo hakonde Ichiban kirei na hana wo sagashi ni iku n da Mada kimi no atsui omoi wa omoi wa hoho ni tsutau namida Shizuku wa mune ni tsutsunde todokeru yo sora ni Itsudemo i love you kimi ni take kiss me O-hoshi-sama ni negaigoto kanaete kuremasu ka Chikyuu no uragawa made boku wo hakonde Ichiban kirei na hana wo sagashi ni ikunda Mada kimi no atsui omoi wa omoi wa hoho ni tsutau namida Shizuku wa mune ni tsutsunde todokeru yo sora ni Itsudemo i love you kimi ni take kiss me Wasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na memorii Dorayaki wa shushoku ni narenai Naraba uwagaki shichaeba boku no omoidoori Yume kara pipipi samenaide samenaide Nukumori nigenaide mada asa wa Tappuri aru kara ato gofun iya juppun matasete |-| Español= Como siempre te amo, para ti toma un beso porque nunca puedo olvidarte mi preciada memoria El dorayaki no puede ser comido como alimento básico Porque no solo describir las ideas y seguir mi camino Estoy siempre mirándote la espalda, respaldándote desde atrás De izquierda a derecha, las cosas que puedes hacer son estas, aquellas o cual ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Hay todavía un largo camino hasta el cumpleaños? No hay ninguna cuerda roja que este atada al meñique El sonido del corazón seco golpeando, casualmente hablando sobre esas cosas sin sentido Si te sientes frustrado entonces, ¿porque no tomas una decisión rápidamente? Así que yo creo que la felicidad cortésmente sera traída Primero vamos a empezar por el mas detallado saludo ¿Estas listo? Como siempre te amo, para ti toma un beso porque nunca puedo olvidarte mi preciada memoria El dorayaki no puede ser comido como alimento básico Porque no solo describir las ideas y seguir mi camino Incluso un sonido de "Beep beep beep" es escuchado en el sueño El calor no se escapara de ningún lado Antes del amanecer, así que dame cinco minutos mas. Nop, mejor diez minutos más. Si la continuación es 100 años más tarde, entonces vamos a comprimir nuestra promesa. Para el correo que envié a la persona equivocada viene una respuesta rápida. ¿No son nuestro caminos que tomamos ligeramente diferentes? Si todo el mundo finge no darse cuenta, entonces el mundo va a explotar!! Me dejo llevar , pero inmediatamente soy derribada. ¿Quién va a poner fin a mi magnífico alboroto para mí, baby? Cuando me encuentro con algo, descubro un nuevo conocimiento también. Sin embargo, yo sólo voy a ir tan lejos como mi resistencia pueda aguantar. Oh my god! Como siempre te amo, para ti toma un beso ¿Pueden las estrellas conceder mis deseos? Llévame al otro lado de la Tierra, y vayamos en la búsqueda de la más bella flor. Su ardiente pasión se convierte en lágrimas en sus mejillas. Voy a celebrar sus lágrimas en mi pecho y enviarlas hacia el cielo. Como siempre te amo, para ti toma un beso ¿Pueden las estrellas conceder mis deseos? Llévame al otro lado de la Tierra, y vayamos en la búsqueda de la más bella flor. Su ardiente pasión se convierte en lágrimas en sus mejillas. Voy a celebrar sus lágrimas en mi pecho y enviarlas hacia el cielo. Como siempre te amo, para ti toma un beso porque nunca puedo olvidarte mi preciada memoria El dorayaki no puede ser comido como alimento básico Porque no solo describir las ideas y seguir mi camino Incluso un sonido de "Beep beep beep" es escuchado en el sueño El calor no se escapara de ningún lado Antes del amanecer, así que dame cinco minutos mas. Nop, mejor diez minutos más. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Teto Kasane